Patience, Shrewpaw
Chapter 1 - Cats grow Wings and Fly "We are officially..." Brambleclaw was lecturing Shrewpaw for the umpteenth time. He remember hedgehogs could fly, so he thought for a moment. A little while later, he saw Zaffie, Maplefern, and Hollyleaf in the air. They had wings. Wetstream slowly creeped in hi-jacking this story. "I WANT WINGS!" She cried. Icestorm yawned. "I like pickles and Im a dirty hobo." Hollyleaf blinked. "AHHH! FLEAS THAT'S SO AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE!" Shrewpaw blinked. "Got random..?" Icestorm gasped. "I did not say that! Wait...is...is....somebody controling me?" Shrewpaw nodded. "It got so weird in here with the hedgehogs I decided to do my mind control powers." "Like this....IM STUPID!" Yelled Icestorm. "What...?" Wetstream looked to Shrewpaw and watched some hedgehogs fly through the sky. "Shoudn't these be pigs?" She asked. "What's a pig?" Meowed Shrewpaw. Hollyleaf's eye twitched. "ME!" "Oh my godddddddddd." Icestorm gasped. "Harry Potter is controling me!" Shrewpaw growled. "IM NOT HARRY POTTER IM HARRYSHREWPAW!!!!" Hollyleaf snorted and grunted. "Im a pig oink oink oink." Zaffie sighed. "Why am I sucked into this?" "Well you flied in the first place." Maplefern snorted. Icestorm snorted and sank her teeth into Shrewpaw's neck. "YOU FAKER!!!!" Shrewpaw gasped. "OMSC!" He dissapeared into the sunset. Icestorm sat on a couch and sratched her belly again. "Well, back to my hoboness." Wetstream sighed. "Now Hollyleaf is a pig and this is about hedgehogs!" Icestorm got up. "Stop controlling me!" A hedgehog flew over with a wand controlling Icestorm then flew away. "I think that answers your problem." Wetstream meowed. "Yay," Icestorm groaned, then sat on the cough and watched Dora. Sunnedly, wings grew from her back. "YAY!" Icestorm yelled. She started flying. "Don't worry Dora!" she yelled. "I'm going to save you!" She bumped into a rock and fell down. "Ow..." Zaffie tut-tutted and shook her head. "I have to say," she muttered, "this goes beyond the usual silliness. In fact, this is starting to turn... insane! Maplefern, we need to chuck the hijackers out and retake control of this story." Maplefern snorted. "Well, that includes you, Zaffie, seeing as you are the original hijacker." "What?" Wetstream asked. "No one is chucking me anywhere." "Of course not, mouse-brain," puffed Icestorm, scrambling to her paws and coming over to them. "They're gonna throw you out instead! Much better, isn't it?" "And Dora will come!" She added looking over to the T.V screen. "Agreed, Wetstream." "But being the original hijacker gives me special powers! I am the ultimate ginger!" Zaffie yelled, then shook her head. "Scratch that, my hair is brown. Buuuuuut..." Zaffie trailed off, noticing for the first time what Icestorm was watching. "HELP!" she screamed desperately. "I HATE that show!" Zaffie, in the midst of her anger, stood on the remote, and switched the channel to Doctor Who. "Much better," she grinned, and flopped onto the ground to watch the season 5 finale for the third time. "Dora?" Icestorm asked miserably, looking all around her. (A/N - Please don't bring her back! I'm desperate! Zaf) "Not the fez, River!" Zaffie yelled at the TV. Maplefern shook her head in dismay, and wrote on a leaf again. Suddenly, from nowhere, a broom appeared in the sky, and fell on Maple's head. She picked it up in her cat paws, as she was talented enough to do this, and began to sweep Wetstream out of existence. "Help! Zaffie, Icestorm, help me!" Wetstream yelled. She looked around. "Um, guys?" "Dora!" Icestorm yelled at the sky. "Mind that Dalek!" Zaffie screamed, still glued to the TV. "Zaffie..." Maplefern rolled her eyes, then watched Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm and Firestar somersault down the hill. They were all sctreaming "WHEEEE!" Suddenly, with a puff of smoke, Zaffie became fed up, and she, Maplefern, Wetstream and Icestorm all vanished. So did everything non-catty. Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf appeared instead. Racing around a bramble thicket, Jayfeather and Lionblaze came face-to-face with their sister; she had halted just inside the mouth of a tunnel halfway up the ridge, above the abandoned Twoleg nest. It wasn't one Jayfeather had used before; there was a stale scent of fox, overlaid with the smell of water and stone drifting from the darkness behind her. Jayfeather tried to speak calmly. "Hollyleaf, you've got to listen to us." Hollyleaf didn't seem to hear. "I'm sorry," she meowed softly. "I was only trying to do what was best. I couldn't let Ashfur live! For all our sakes! You understand that, don't you?" Jayfeather caught his breath. Beside him he heard Lionblaze gasp, "You killed Ashfur?" "He should have been swept into the lake and never been seen again," Hollyleaf meowed. But they found him, and now everything is ruined. I can't stay here." Despair vibrated in her voice. "I know I did the right thing, but no cat will ever understand." There was a patter of paws as she turned and fled down the tunnel. Running forward, Jayfeather could hear the roaring of the river underground, pounding hungrily against the stone. "Hollyleaf, no!" he yowled. "We can figure this out together - " A deafening rumble interrupted him; it went on and on. He pictured wet soil and rock raining down as the tunnel collapsed, crashing onto his sister, knocking her to the floor, crushing her, burying her.... Suddenly, Hollyleaf leapt out of the tunnels, arcing out of the earth like a furry dolphin. "Hej brødre!" she cried. "Jeg er tilbage! Hvad er det underligt strittende ting på himlen?" "Why are you speaking in Danish?' Jayfeather wondered. Lionblaze looked up to the sky. "I think she was asking about that," he said, pointing with a paw. High in the sky above them, a flying, spiky shape was outlined against the fluffy white clouds. Suddenly, in the midst of all this, Heartsky ran toward the other cats, breathing heavily. An angry look was on her face. "Zaffie! Maplefern! Wetstream! Icestorm! SOMEONE! Why has no one told me about this? I've been running as fast as I could through this story to catch up with you!" Then she realized that the only people....err, cats there were there were Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. "Where did everyone else go?" She asked, confused. Category:Maplefern's Fanfictions Category:Zaffie's Fanfictions Category:The Day that Hedgehogs Flew Series